During a communication between components of a radio communications system, transmit (TX) powers of transmission channels may vary. Such variations may result in a degradation of a radio link quality and/or a drop of a connection between components of the radio communications system.
Mobile communications transceivers, components included therein and methods performed by such components constantly have to be improved. In particular, it is desirable to improve the stability of channels used for a data transmission between components of a radio communications system. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.